El disgregador de Equestria
by Inferno Shadow
Summary: La vida es errante desde donde se le vea, son nuestras acciones las que son las correctas.


**El disgregador de Equestria**

**Los personajes que se mencionaran a continuación son netamente propiedad de Hasbro.**

**La actividad de un pony con pensamientos hacia el Agnosticismo, cuya prioridad es aprender a fondo la mecánica de VIVIR.**

Abrir los ojos, puede ser considerado como una trivialidad de la vida cotidiana, no préstamos atención a la simpleza que esto representa, y por eso es que nos hemos convertido en seres ignorantes, desafortunadamente, la alienación de los pacientes suele llevar un resultado bastante inconforme, a veces desean que esta facilidad vuelva a su vida una vez que se le es removida, al quedar ciegos (Carta al doctor de la bruma).

- ! Donde estoy ¡-

Se preguntaba en su cabeza una pony zanahoria, al verse a sí misma en una habitación oscura, intento mover su cuerpo pero unas ataduras le detenían contra la pared a sus espaldas. El sudor recorría su anaranjado rostro, una venda le cubría la boca y un pequeño parlante suspendido en el techo era lo único a lo que ella le prestaba atención.

Una lámpara titilante dejaba al descubierto otro pony que la acompañaba, pero este estaba inconsciente y con una correa atada a su cuello, se podía ver su estado de deterioro, era evidente su desnutrición y su mal cuidado personal.

El silencio acogedor de la fría habitación, fue corrompido por lo que era una voz proveniente del generador de sonido.

- Veo que despertaste –retumbaba el parlante con una voz engrosada y distorsionada- Debes estarte preguntando qué haces aquí, y yo te responderé con gusto, solo esperemos a que tu compañero se despierte-

La pony intentaba desesperadamente comunicarse, pero la venda estaba fuertemente atada, solo se escuchaban sonidos incomprensibles de su voz, inútiles en todo sentido, luego se detuvo al ver algo que la dejo fría. Unos ojos rojos como la sangre se dibujaban en la pared frente a ella, luego cerró un poco los suyos para poder tener una mejor panorámica, y observo que esas extrañas pupilas que se reflejaban se encontraban detrás de un vidrio que dividía la habitación. Estos ojos solo reflejaban indiferencia y frialdad, es cuando Carrot se dio cuenta que el que la observaba no era para nada un ente amigo.

Un sonido, un quejido sobre su hombro derecho, le hizo salir del trance en que se encontraba.

- Uhhh que hago aquí –decía el corcel mientras se incorporaba – Qué es esto, quién eres tú.

Decía el pony obrero al ver a Carrot, su sorpresa no fue menor a la de la pony, pero evidentemente este tenía más movilidad y por lo tanto se paseaba por la habitación en búsqueda de una salida.

- Ahora si podremos empezar –Una voz tomo por sorpresa a Big Mac– Muy bien, les explicare mis fines y el porque están aquí. No quiero ser descortés, pero creo que a ustedes les dará igual quién soy yo, así que omitiremos ese paso. Bien, ustedes se encuentran aquí porque son imprescindibles para la elaboración de mi experimento…-

- ! ¿Experimento? ¡–Interrumpió el pony rojo.

- Si, un experimento, y te agradecería que no me volvieras a interrumpir…-

- ¿Por qué nos haces esto? –

Big Mac se detuvo bruscamente, todos sus músculos se contrajeron, su rostro se tensionó, y se desplomo al suelo.

- Te advertí que no me interrumpieras, hay un cátodo atado a tu cabeza y un ánodo en una de tus patas, si vuelves a interrumpirme, pasaran doscientos voltios por todo tu cuerpo, si no quieres terminar cocinado, lo mejor es que te calles. Prosiguiendo, un experimento con fines científicos, yo he pasado gran parte de mi vida estudiando nuestra raza a fondo desde todos los puntos de vista, sus comportamientos, anatomía, fisiología, psicología, etc. Pero hay algo que siempre me ha intrigado, y que simplemente se me ha dificultado de examinar, el modo en cómo nos reproducimos. Más allá de la simple teoría, me falta examinar la práctica, así que primero tuve que conseguir un espécimen masculino -

- Flashback -

- Sweet Apple Acres nunca estuvo tan rebosante de manzanas, no lo crees Big Mac – Resaltaba Apple Jack al ver los frutos del trabajo duro.

- Sip -

- Se está haciendo tarde, te molestaría quedarte a recoger los últimos arboles de este campo –

- Nop –

- Bien, me iré a dormir, cuídate –Se despide la pony obrera retomando rumbo a su hogar.

Big Macintosh pateaba con fuerza los últimos manzanos, mientras sus frutos caían en canastas ubicadas bajo ellas, de repente Big Mac sentía que alguien lo observaba, y se dio vuelta, una silueta con forma de pony le llamo la atención, solo se quedaba ahí parada observando sin realizar ningún movimiento. El pony obrero se acercó con curiosidad pero precavido, la silueta seguía sin moverse, Big Mac sentía que algo malo iba a suceder pero eso no hacía que se detuviera. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una figura hecha de madera, los siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, esto le hizo ver borroso, pero seguía en pie, se dio la vuelta para ver a su agresor pero este le recibió con una poderosa patada en su ya herida cabeza.

- Fin del Flashback -

- Eso no fue tan difícil –continuo la voz del parlante- después de todo, Big Mac no era tan inteligente. Lo siguiente para que el experimento se pudiera desarrollar es un espécimen del sexo opuesto, y ahí fue donde te encontré, Carrot Top -

- Flashback –

Carrot se encontraba en su huerto de zanahorias, era época de recolección y ella se sentía emocionada por ver el fruto de su trabajo y sus constantes cuidados. Arrancaba las verduras con felicidad, casi que quería entonar un cantico, pero no se sabía ninguno. Luego algo sucedió, intento sacar una de las zanahorias, pero esta se atoro, esto le resultó extraño, ya que nunca le había pasado, se incorporó y tomo firmemente la planta velífera y jalo con fuerza, pero esta no quería ceder, luego se separó para frotar su crin en son de duda. Una pesuña en su hombro le hizo llamar la atención.

- Te puedo ayudar en algo, señorita –

La anaranjada pony se da la vuelta y se topa con un sprite que rocían sobre sus ojos, ella intento gritar al quedar enceguecida temporalmente, pero este individuo le coloco un pañuelo sobre el rostro con un extraño líquido, el cual no solo evito el alboroto, sino que también la adormecía gradualmente, hasta que quedo profundamente dormida.

- Fin del Flashback –

- Dos meses, dos meses después de atrapar a Big Mac, es que te pude capturar –La voz seguía explicando –tuve que seleccionarte entre otras posibilidades, y aun así sigo pensando que no importa quién sea el paciente a examinar, pero bueno, ya estás aquí, y podremos inicializar el experimento -

- No –Interrumpe el pony rojo –simplemente no nos puedes obligar a hacer esto –

- No te preocupes semental, todo el trabajo lo tendrás que hacer tú, no ves que Carrot está inmovilizada y por lo tanto incapaz de negarse –

- No, no lo hare, y no puedes obligarme –

Big Mac relinchaba de la ira, mientras Carrot solo observaba con cierta sensación de seguridad al ver al fuerte corcel pararse entre ella y esos temibles ojos, en una muestra de protección hacia su ser.

- Quien te crees tú, para hablarle así a mi maestro –una voz enfadada penetra el vidrio ante ellos- tu simplemente eres una variable del procedimiento, podremos conseguir otro quien lo haga –

Otra sombra se situaba junto al observador, esta fue la causante del comentario que dejo a Big Mac en estado de shock, otra esencia, otros ojos penetrantes, era evidente que el trabajo no era artífice de un solo individuo.

- Calma mi pupilo, yo sé lo que estoy haciendo, no podemos acelerar el procedimiento y menos en un caso de estos, en que es llanamente la observación del comportamiento a voluntad, sé que la desidia del individuo no durara mucho, y menos al saber que si no coopera morirá de hambre -

Este comentario hizo rugir el estómago del pony obrero, hace mucho tiempo que no probaba alimento sólido, y menos trago de agua. El desgaste de Big Mac era más que evidente, este solo observaba a la aterrada pony, él sabía en su interior que no sería capaz de realizar tal acto carnal de aberración contra alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

- Bueno mi alumno, tengo otros asuntos que resolver, quédate y observa al sujeto de prueba, si encuentras alguna anormalidad, corre en búsqueda mía, entendiste –

- Claro, solo espero que el experimento sea todo un éxito… –

Big Mac aprovecho al descuido de los "científicos" y rápidamente diviso el electrodo conectado a su pata trasera derecha, y lo tomo con su hocico, pero una voz le hizo detener su intento de liberación.

- Yo no haría eso de ser tu –decía el alumno del agresor- el ánodo esta clavado en tu pata, esta estratégicamente fijado sobre una de tus arterias principales, si lo jalas, simple y llanamente te desangraras hasta la muerte –

Big Mac se separó de inmediato, no quería admitirlo pero el terror lo empezaba a invadir, pero algo era claro, esta situación en que se encontraba lo estaba volviendo loco.

Una puerta metálica se oye abrir, el pupilo malhechor se quedó a observar, mientras su maestro salía de la habitación aislada.

Unas pesuñas con esencia de maldad pura, recorría los blancos pasillos de un lugar desconocido, de las puertas metálicas enumeradas al lenguaje romano solo se escuchaban los ponys al desgañitarse, los lamentos eran música folclórica al caminar del extraño pony.

- Habitación número trece, paciente pegaso, nombre, Orión –Decía el desconocido pony al acercarse a una de las puertas y sosteniendo un documento entre sus patas.

-o-

- Qu… que… que es esto –

Decía al despertar un confundido pegaso, estaba en una habitación en iguales condiciones que donde residían Big Mac y Carrot Top, a excepción de que el suelo estaba todo cubierto por un material ligero y suave, el pony no tenía atadura de ninguna especie, solo se le veía volando por toda la habitación chocando contra las paredes, desesperado por la libertad. Luego una voz alterada le hizo llamar la atención.

- Veo que despertaste, debes estarte preguntando qué haces aquí, y yo te explicare con gusto, por ahora iniciemos nuestro pequeño experimento –

- ! ¿Experimento? ¡–

Continuara…


End file.
